


[Podfic]  Friends Don't Let Friends Kick Their Butts

by argentumlupine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, People with disabilities being awesome, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Katara was asking if she really wanted to do this, because, well, you know.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Friends Don't Let Friends Kick Their Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends Don't Let Friends Kick Their Butts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197075) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. [[link to anthology post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BAvatar%20the%20Last%20Airbender%5D%20Friends%20Don%27t%20Let%20Friends%20Kick%20Their%20Butts.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:03:55



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021605.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BAvatar%20the%20Last%20Airbender%5D%20Friends%20Don%27t%20Let%20Friends%20Kick%20Their%20Butts.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
